1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing fertilizers such as a compost organic fertilizer, an organic fertilizer for a special crop or a liquid fertilizer, wherein various organic wastes are reacted with a natural digestant such as a calcined lime or a dolomite to give the first treatment material which can be used for a fertilizer source.
As the compost organic fertilizer manufactured according to the present invention includes an organic fertilizer for a special crop and a liquid fertilizer, it can be used for rising the farmcrops productivity by neutralizing the acidified soil property as to be alkalic and improving the soil property to the high fertility.
Also, the organic wastes used in this invention includes all organic wastes which can be occurred in our life environment such a food wastes, various organic wastes occurred in a slaughterhouse and a henhouse, human excrements, animal excrements, vegetable wastes or agricultural wastes.
The present invention manufactures an organic fertilizer like a barnyard manure by following methods: The organic wastes is gathered to be processed for a treatment and then putted into a treating tank, wherein natural digestants such as a calcine lime or a dolomite are used for digestion in single or in combination to remove the toxicity of organic wastes, and to sterilize and deodorize the organic wastes which is changed into a fertilizer source;
To the first treatment material for a fertilizer source, a loess, a zeolite, a saw dust, a chaff, a grass cutting material and like are added and mixed to be fermented; agricultural products such a watermelon, a melon, a cucumber or a tomato which are to be abandoned because is has no value as commodities are gathered, finely cut, mixed with the fertilizer source and fermented; Chinese crude drugs such as a mugwort or a medicinal herb are mixed to the fertilizer source with a supplement material and a raw water is added thereto, the mixed material is ripened for a considerable period and then it is squeezed to make a liquid fertilizer; or the treating material remained after manufacturing the fertilizer as the above process is fermented by adding the supplement material such as a charcoal, saw dust, shell powder to give an organic fertilizer like a barnyard manure.
As known, a calcined lime is the usual name of calcium oxide and it is obtained by burning limestone or hydroxide but if it contacts with water it is to be calcium hydroxide with high heat, that is, it has a natural digestive function (a calcined lime is changed by adding water to calcium hydroxide), therefore, if organic wastes are treated by utilizing the function, the organic wastes are hydrolyzed to be digested in a treating tank so that without a separate drug the toxicity thereof is neutralized, it is sterilized and is deodorized.
As the dolomite is a carbonate mineral which is called as a baekoonsuk or kohoysuk, it is the double salt of CaCO.sub.3 and MgCO.sub.3 and is presented as common fabrication, granular and granule compact. Beside, since it has a high magnesium content and is alkalic, if it is mixed and reacted with organic wastes which have high moisture, it shows the digestive function with high heat to neutralize the toxicity of organic wastes and sterilize the organic wastes with removing the odor, therefore, it digests organic wastes to be a fertilizer source.
The present invention is characterized in that by using the above methods organic wastes is changed to be a fertilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our life environment, preposterous organic wastes related to our life are occurred but it is organic substance so that it is easy to be decomposed. Therefore, the bad smell and the toxin generated during the decomposition give a damage to our life.
However, for treating that, a considerable expense has been spent but the effective treating method has been not developed, besides, because of many wastes abandonment or discharge, the life environment has been contaminated to cause diseases.
Simultaneously, the oxidation in our land is promoted due to the abuse of chemical fertilizer so that the fertility of soil is diminished to fall down the productivity thereof.